Late Coffee Talk
by mysticahime
Summary: AU; OOC; Naruto, Sakura, dan kopi di sela-sela percakapan.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**. The plot is **mine**.

.

.

**Late Coffee Talk**

**mysticahime™  
© 2013**

.

.

Langit mengeruh, menyingkirkan warna hitam gelap menjadi kelabu. Menyembunyikan kerlip bintang yang seharusnya bermain-main di tengah galaksi. Gumpalan pekat ganti memenuhi udara, bergesekan ritmis, menimbulkan gelegar yang samar-sama bersahutan.

"Hujan..."

—bersamaan dengan meluncurnya kata-kata itu, bulir pertama meluncur dan jatuh ke atas trotoar. susul-menyusul dengan jutaan partikel lainnya yang segera memburu menghunjam bumi. Riak air terbentuk dalam kubangan cokelat, gelombang longitudinal timbul kala genangan itu terinjak jejak-jejak sepatu.

Rintik-rintik menerpa kaca lebar yang memisahkan ruang _cafe_ dengan dunia luar. Embun tercipta pada permukaan kristalnya, sesekali terhapus oleh gesekan halus jemari.

Satu tiupan lembut dan asap kembali menari di udara.

"Dunia ikut berduka." Haruno Sakura tertawa riang seraya menghirup kopi dari cangkir keramiknya. "Mungkin dunia juga sedih karena Sasuke dan Karin akhirnya jadian."

Uzumaki Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya semula—menghapus embun—dan memperhatikan gadis di sisinya. Saat ini mereka berdua duduk di kursi bar tinggi, dengan meja yang menempel pada jendela kaca lebar. Secangkir _macchiato_ dan segelas _moccachino latte_ dengan sedotan cokelat bengkok berada di hadapan masing-masing. "Maksudmu... dunia ikut-ikutan _kau_ mengasihani diri? Mimpi."

Sakura melirik si pemuda dengan sinis. "Yahh, kau belum pernah merasakannya—kau naksir setengah mati pada satu cowok, lalu cowok itu malah jadian dengan cewek yang bahkan gak bisa bedain rasa apel dan aprikot."

"Memangnya beda?" Naruto berpura-pura lugu. "Cinta gak memandang kemampuan, tahu. Cinta itu buta."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara." Sakura mendengus, menyentil-nyentil sisi cangkirnya. "...Naruto si _playboy_. Baru tahu kalau _playboy_ bisa jatuh cinta juga."

Pemuda pirang itu tertawa. "Orang ganteng jugaaa manusiaaa," jawabnya seolah tanpa beban. Ia menoyor kening Sakura yang tertutup poni merah muda. "Jelas aku juga pernah jatuh cinta."

"Masa?" Ekspresi Sakura seolah mengatakan sumpe-lo-pernah-naksir-orang-juga?-hahaha-pasti-bohong. "Memangnya siapa cewek yang kena sial itu?"

_Srooottt_—isapan cepat hingga gelas berkakinya kosong. "Yang jelas bukan kau. Males banget naksir cewek yang udah kukenal dari jaman dia pakai popok." Naruto menggigit bibirnya, memasang muka sok unyu. "Ngimpi amat ditaksir cowok ganteng kayak Uzumaki Naruto ini."

"Aku tahu." Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Yah, mungkin saja aku kenal sama orangnya, jadi aku bisa ban—"

"Gak mungkin kenal. Aku gak bakal bilang siapa orangnya." Pemuda itu mendorong gelasnya menjauh, tetapi ia membiarkan sedotan bekas pakainya tetap di mulut. Digigit-gigiti seperti anak kecil. Beberapa tetes sisa kopi menitik pada permukaan meja. "Yang jelas bukan kau, bukan Karin, bukan Tenten, bukan Tayuya atau anak-anak di angkatan kita."

"Dia naksir kau juga?" selidik Sakura, mengernyit pada bercak-bercak cokelat di meja. "Jorok banget sih, lap dong!"

"Lapin."

"Ogah."

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa—tawa pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya pasca kematian sang ayah. "Kuharap sih dia naksir aku juga. Mana mungkin gak naksir?—aku kan ganteeeeennnggg banget."

"Cuma cewek bego yang naksir orang karena tampang," dengus Sakura sambil membersihkan tumpahan kopi di meja panjang itu. "Itu namanya nafsu."

"Tapi aku kan memang ganteng, seksi, dan berbakat."

"Orang kayak kau bakal susah dapet jodoh," gerutu cewek itu sambil melipat-lipat tisu bekas dan memasukkannya ke gelas Naruto. "Apalagi sekarang kau lumayan terkenal karena jadi pemain _band_, makin susah deh nyari cewek yang tulus padamu." Selesai bicara, Sakura mendapatkan sentilan kecil di dahinya. "Hei!"

"Nanti aku bakal dapet orang yang benar-benar menyayangiku apa adanya," gumam Naruto sambil mencubit kedua pipi Sakura sampai wajah cewek itu nggak beda jauh sama badut di taman ria. "Dan saat itu, kamu bakal sujud-sujud mohon ampun karena pernah ngomong gini sama aku. Atau mungkin... sebenernya kamu suka sama aku?"

Siku Sakura menghantam bahu Naruto. "Bego. Gak mungkinlah. Kita ini teman, dan ikatan kita gak akan pernah berubah." Cewek itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang sipit. "Iya kan?"

Naruto mengulum senyum. "Yup. Kita ini teman—atau sahabat? Dan kita gak mungkin saling naksir. Aku udah tau semua kejelekanmu, semua mimpi—"

"—dan aku juga tahu semua kejelekanmu, semua mimpimu, _Mr. Singer_," jawab cewek itu sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pipinya. "Kau kepingin jadian sama artis juga, kan? Aku lihat di _talk show_-mu itu—siapa namanya? Hinata? Kau paling sering menggoda cewek itu. Aku jadi kasihan sama dia..."

Angkat bahu, cowok itu menyerobot cangkir kopi Sakura dan menyesap isinya sampai kandas. "Aku gak tahu. Cuma rasanya seneng aja ngeganggu dia. Hahaha."

"Itu kopiku!"

"Memang, tapi kan kita sahabat. Yang namanya sahabat itu saling berbagi."

"Bukan berbagi ciuman tak langsung juga," keluh Sakura sambil mendorong jauh-jauh cangkir itu dari hadapannya. "Yah, terserah deh." Tatapan ceria cewek itu serta-merta kembali meredup. "Jadi... aku mesti gimana—maksudku, kalau ketemu Sasuke dan Karin—"

Naruto memutar kedua matanya. "Santai saja. Toh dia bukan pangeran berkuda putih yang bakal membangunkanmu dari tidur panjang dengan kecupan..."

"NARUTO!" Satu pukulan telak mendarat di lengan Naruto, membuat sang pemuda meringis. Sakura terdiam sejenak, meresapi semua yang telah ia pikirkan dan ia dengarkan. "...sepertinya begitu. Aku harus—bukan, aku pasti bisa... melupakan Sasuke."

Alis kanan terangkat. "Yakin?"

"Mmmm." Gadis itu mengangguk. Kemudian ia menatap Naruto dengan senyuman yang tak terbaca. "Tapiii, kayaknya aku bakalan patah hati lagi, hahaha."

Bingung dengan kata-kata Sakura, Naruto mengernyitkan kening lalu tertawa garing. "Hahahaha, yah. Patah hati itu wajar, salah satu fase dalam cinta."

Pertemuan itu berakhir tatkala hujan mereda dan lampu-lampu _cafe_ mulai dimatikan bersamaan dengan kursi-kursi yang diangkat ke atas meja. Mereka berdua keluar dari _cafe_ dengan kegundahan yang sudah menguap bersamaan dengan lenyapnya kabut tipis yang berhembus dari permukaan _macchiato_ Sakura. Naruto berbalik dan menghadap Sakura yang semula berjalan di belakangnya.

"Perlu kuantar pulang?" tanyanya sambil menatap wajah teman sekelasnya waktu SMA itu.

Sakura menggeleng singkat. "Aku bisa sendiri."

"...Yakin?"

"Seratus persen."

Dan mereka berpisah di sana, menuju dua persimpangan yang berbeda. Yang satu berjalan pulang dengan sedikit harapan di dada, meneguhkan hati untuk terus melangkah ke depan. Yang satu menggerakkan tungkai pelan-pelan, seolah tak mau momen itu berakhir begitu saja.

.

.

.

** springcherry **I'm sure I'll miss him that much, although that 'much' will hurt me so much.

** narutoganteng** I'm sure this bond would never end. I just—know it'll be.

_**~ F I N**_

.

.

**A**uthor's **B**acot **A**rea

_Draft_ yang udah lama banget kusimpen di _folder_, akhirnya kuputusin buat _publish_ juga :") NaruSaku pertama, btw. Maaf kalau jatuhnya OOC.

**Review?** —mungkin bisa jadi bahan masukan supaya aku lebih berkembang lagi, _how how_?

**Me ke aloha,  
mysticahime™**


End file.
